In patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,974A (published Aug. 2, 1994) is known a portable grow cabinet, comprising control means for controlling various environmental functions, such as plant watering, temperature, humidity, air circulation and lighting. However said existing cabinet offers very limited automation and requires regular maintenance (for example frequent refilling) and frequent monitoring by the user.